Computer Chaos
by Alastor Vega
Summary: Orihime has a new computer and Ichigo tries to set it up. Emphasis on the word tries.


**When I re-red this, I never knew all fluffy it seem. But it could just be me.**

**Enjoy.**

"Ok, I put this plug into this slot right here." Ichigo said, reaching behind the computer screen with a cord in his hand.

"I think that's the wrong slot." Orihime advised, watching his every movement.

"I think I know which plug goes in which...aaaah shit." He suddenly shouted.

"What happen?" A concerned Orihime asked.

"I got shocked." Ichigo put his burnt finger in his mouth in an attempt to cool it down.

"Maybe we should of use the manual." Orihime reached out to grab the instructions off the floor. "They might help."

"I don't need them. I can set this computer up all by myself." The boy said in a determined voice, going back in setting up the computer for his girlfriend. No stupid machine was going to make a fool out of him.

Orihime's computer was a birthday gift that she received from Ichigo's father, Isshin The healer was speechless when she got the wonderful present. And when she tried to kindly declined the wonderful gift, once he use the word daughter to describe her, she accepted the gift with a happy smile.

And since Ichigo "is the best boyfriend that ever was", as Orihime said on more then one occasion to him, he volunteer to put the electronic device together. Well, trying to anyway.

"Why are their so many damn wires?" Ichigo complained, now tangled with said wires.

Orihime couldn't help but laugh at the situation he was in. It almost looked like the computer came to life and was trying to eat him up.

_I bet he would taste great . _She thought as she came near the troubled teen.

"Let me help you out." As Orihime started to untangled Ichigo from the mess he was in.

"Thanks.' A little embarrassed.

The healer just giggled. "No problem."

"I really appreciate this gift your dad gave me. But he didn't have to go all out for me." Orihime said, pressing the buttons on the keyboard.

"He insisted on it. I think he was more worried about finding a gift for you then I was." As he shook his head at the memory of his father running around the house like a mad man, agonizing on what to get her.

"Then I have to get him something special for his birthday then." She said as she raised her two fist in front of her, determination written all over face.

"You don't have to do that. He said just having you around is a gift."

"Did he really said that?" Her cheeks turning pink.

"Yeah. He even mention that having you around kind of reminds him of mom." A blush creeping up on his cheeks.

Orihime's face went completely red from what he said, feeling honored at the wonderful complement.

"Do you think the same way?" She asked him a little embarrassingly.

"I do. I don't know, its just when your around the house, it feels more whole some how." He told her, kneading the back of his neck with his hand embarrassingly.

An awkward silence fell abound the two teenagers.

"Anyway," Ichigo broke the silence. "since this thing is kicking my ass, how about you help me set it up?'

"Ok." As she came to his side to help him.

With the extra helping hand, the computer was put together in no time. With Ichigo getting zap a couple more times.

"Now to turn it on." As Ichigo press the button for the computer.

Nothing happen.

'What the hell." Ichigo now getting frustrated with the stupid machine.

"Why isn't it working?" As he went behind the screen to check for any mistakes he might of made.

"Um, Ichigo." Orihime called out.

"Did I mix up the wires?" Not hearing her.

"Ichigo." She called out again

"No. They're in the right places."

"Ichigo!' she shouted at him."

"Yeah." Finally answering his girlfriend's call.

"You forgot to plug it in. " As she held up the power cord.

"That embarrassing." Ichigo said, grabbing the cord and plugging it in the outlet.

"What would you do without me?' She asked him jokingly, wrapping her slander arms around the back of his neck

"I be lost." He answered her with a soft smile, taking hold of one of her hands and giving it a soft kiss.

**Still think it's too fluffy.**

**Also, I don't think Ichigo is inapt with hooking up a computer. It was just for the story. **


End file.
